This application is directed to a device for supporting the legs of an article, such as an article of furniture, for sliding support along a surface such as a floor. More particularly, this application is directed to a support device which will permit the article to be readily slid along a surface, which does not require separate fastener to attach the device to the article of furniture, and which can readily accommodate a range of leg sizes.
Over the years many devices have been proposed for supporting various legged articles, such as articles of furniture, over a floor so that the article of furniture will not damage the floor or prevent the furniture from being slidably displaced. Other similar devices seek to prevent the article of furniture from being easily moved. Such devices are shown in British Patent No. 4,073; as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,861,095; 1,903,690; 1,969,266; 3,326,508; 5,094,416 and 5,573,212. Many of the prior art devices simply rest on the floor and are not attached to the legs of the article of furniture, and rely on the gravity to position the legs on the supporting device. Other prior art devices are physically attached to the legs of the article of furniture by separate fasteners such as screws, nails, posts or an adhesive pad.
A problem with the first category of furniture support devices, in which the article of furniture merely rests on the support, is that the support can easily become disengaged from the legs of the furniture if for example, the article of furniture is slightly lifted. A shortcoming of the second category of devices, which utilize an separate fastening device, such as a screw or nail, is that the fastener can easily become lost and can damage the furniture leg, or can only be used once, such as when an adhesive pad is used as a fastener. Furthermore, many devices of both types can accommodate only legs of exact sizes requiring retailers to carry many different sizes of supports. The present invention is directed to overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a sliding support device for a legged article, such as an article of furniture, that can be attached to the article without the need for an separate fastener, and which can accommodate a range of leg sizes. The inventive support device will not become dislodged if the article of furniture is moved, can be reused many times, and will not damage the legs of the furniture.